Paddy Brennan
Patrick (Paddy) Brennan (b. 1930?, d. early 1980s or c. 2000?) was a comics artist from Dublin who drew primarily for Dundee publisher D. C. Thomson. He was a freelancer, working six months of the year in Dublin and six months in London. His first published work was a strip called "Jeff Collins - Crime Reporter" in Magno Comic, a one-shot published in 1946 by International publications in Glasgow. More work for small publishers followed, including in Cartoon Art's Marsman Comics (1948) and Super-Duper (1949) and Martin & Reid's The Rancher and Jolly Western (both 1949) before starting his long association with D. C. Thomson in 1949, drawing an adaptation of Sir Walter Scott's The Lady in the Lake in the People's Journal, and "Sir Solomon Snoozer" in the Dandy. In the 1950s he drew mainly adventure strips for the Dandy, the Beano and the Topper. His first strip for The Beano was "Sinbad the Sailor" in 1950-52. He took over several strips, including "Jimmy and his Magic Patch" and "The Shipwrecked Circus", from Dudley D. Watkins. He also drew some humour strips, including the Dandy's "Rusty". He was the first artist to draw the Beano's "General Jumbo". From the later 1950s he also drew for girls' comics, including an adaptation of Harriet Beecher Stowe's Uncle Tom's Cabin for Bunty in 1958, and "Sandra of the Secret Ballet" for Judy from 1960. His later work included "Showboat Circus" for the Beezer, "Iron Hand" for Cracker in the late 1970s, and strips for Suzy in the 1980s. File:Marsman cover.jpg File:Jumbo1957.jpg File:Brennan paddy.jpg File:Brennan paddy rusty1.jpg File:Brennan turtleboy.jpg Strips Beano *Sinbad the Sailor (1950-1952)[http://www.beano.com/retro-beano/sinbad-the-sailor?decade=1950 The Beano: Sinbad the Sailor]; Peter Gray Cartoons and Comics: Sinbad the Sailor *Jimmy and his Magic Patch (1950-1951, 1959) *Jack Flash (1951, 1955-1957) *The Shipwrecked Circus (1951-1952, 1955, 1957) *The Bird Boy (1952) *Red Rory of the Eagles (1952-1953) *General Jumbo (1953-1954, 1956, 1963) *Longlegs the Desert Wildboy (1954-1955, 1957-1958) *The Wooden Horse (1956-1957) *Young Davy Crockett (1956) *The Moving Island (Beano Book) *Strongarm the Axeman (Beano Book) *The Happy-Go-Luckies (?) Beezer *The Showboat Circus Buddy *Longlegs the Desert Wildboy (1981) Bunty *Uncle Tom's Cabin (adaptation of the novel by Harriet Beecher Stowe, 1958) Cracker *Iron Hand (1975-1976) Dandy *Around the World in 80 Days (1959) *The Bearding of the Wierdies *Blitz Boy *Bonzer the Bear Cub *The Boy from Lilliput *Chuck's Wagon *Crackaway Jack (1955-60) *The Crackaway Twins (1960) *Cripple Singh *Dave the Brave *Diamond Dick *Eastward Ho with Prince Charlie's Gold *Fighting Forkbeard - the Sea Wolf from Long Ago (1951-) *The Galloping Glory Boys (1952) *Guardian of the Red Raider *The Hairy Gang of Robbers *Ironhands (1971-) *The Island of Monsters (1969-) *Jimbo and Bimbo *Lionheart Logans *Little Lucky *Mickey from the Moon (1952) *Mickey's Tick-Tock Men (1955) *My Pal Midnight *Oggie the Ostrich *Pete's Pranky Pup *Rikki the Rickshaw Boy *Robin Hood (1958-) *Rollo *Rusty (1950-1954) *The Secret Londoners *Sir Solomon Snoozer (1949-) *Skeet the Scrounger *Spadger's Badger *Swordsman Sam *The Talking Ball *Tufty's Lucky Terrier *Turtle Boy *Westward Ho with Prince Charlie's Gold *Willie Willikin's Pobble (1952-) *Young Drake (1954) Judy *Sandra of the Secret Ballet (1960-) The Magno Comic *Jeff Collins - Crime Reporter (1946)[http://ukcomics.wikia.com/wiki/Magno_Comic Magno Comic on the UK Comics Wiki] People's Journal *The Lady in the Lake (adaptation of the novel by Sir Walter Scott, 1949) *Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves Topper *The Amazing Peet from Planet K (1973-75) *Captain Blood (adaptation of the novel by Rafael Sabatini) *Flip McCoy - the Flying Boy (1953-) *Jimmy's Mighty Midgets (1956) *The Jolly Rogers (1954) *The White Witch (adaptation of the novel She by H. Rider Haggard, 1956) *The Whizzers from Ozz *Wulf of the Arrows (1957) Wizard *Longlegs the Desert Wildboy (1973) References *Alan Clark, Dictionary of British Comic Artists, Writers and Editors, The British Library, 1998 *Leo Baxendale's Bulletin Board *Peter Hansen, Ken Reid, the comic genius, 2004 *Borders Bookshop - Dandy comics *Paddy Brennan-related posts at Peter Gray's Cartoons and Comics *Comics UK: [http://www.comicsuk.co.uk/ComicInformationPages/DandyPages/DandyHomePage.asp The Dandy], [http://www.comicsuk.co.uk/ComicInformationPages/BeanoPages/BeanoHomePage.asp?ReturnPage=CIP The Beano], Rusty by Paddy Brennan *Comics UK forums: Paddy Brennan, Irish Comics Creators *General Jumbo at International Hero *The Amazing World of the DCT Heroes, ComicBitsOnline Online reference Wikia: UK Comics Category:Creators B Category:Comics artists Category:Dublin creators Category:Creators based in Britain Category:Wikia